morlochfandomcom-20200214-history
Drannok
Category:Disciplines Drannok Warriors of Oblivion Mightiest of the undead hosts in battle, the Drannok Vampires look back to Drangor, a Human warlord whose bloodlust drew the Void's power to him, and claimed his soul. Now an entire clan follows the bloody path of the first Vampire Lord. More Drannok Lore Discipline Effects Grants: + 15 to Bloodcraft Grants: Powers Discipline Locations Discipline Powers Unholy Fortitude "Personal Combat Fortitude" Requires Bloodcraft Skill (0) Granted: Level 20 Power Rank: 0 ( Untrained) Teachers: Drannok Lord (20) Focus Skill: Bloodcraft Flagged As: Spell (Cancels effects which are cancelled by Spellcasting). Health/Hit Point Cost: 15 to 35 (at power ranks 0 to 20) Casting Time: 4 seconds Recycle Time: 60.0 seconds Generates Hate: Moderate Power User Requirements: Player must not be moving when he activates this power. Mode Required: Either Combat or Non-Combat Mode Requires Hit Roll: No Target and Range: Self/No target Applies Effect(s): (From Power Ranks 0 to 20) * Duration: 10:00 to 20:00 minutes (at power ranks 0 to 20) * Stackability: ** Stack Category: DamageAbsorber ** Stack Rank: 0 ** Stack Rule: Standard (When stack categories and ranks are equal, then the most recently cast spell will only succeed if its spell power is greater than or equal to the existing spell's power). * Damage Cap: Percent of player's health which triggers damage cap behavior: + 30% to 10% (from power rank 0 to 20) * Blows above damage cap are reduced to -50 percent of the damage cap value. * DamageCap only affects damage flagged as 'Crushing' damage. * DamageCap only affects damage flagged as 'Magic' damage. * DamageCap only affects damage flagged as 'Mental' damage. * DamageCap only affects damage flagged as 'Piercing' damage. * DamageCap only affects damage flagged as 'Slashing' damage. * Dispel Tags: Fortitude -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Bloodlust "Group Damage Chant (Vampire Only)" Requires Bloodcraft Skill (40) Granted: Level 20 Power Rank: 0 ( Untrained) Teachers: Drannok Lord (20) Focus Skill: Bloodcraft Flagged As: Spell (Cancels effects which are cancelled by Spellcasting). Stamina Cost: 15 Casting Time: 1 seconds Recycle Time: 0.0 seconds Generates Hate: Moderate Mode Required: Either Combat or Non-Combat Mode Requires Hit Roll: No Chant Power: Spell recasts itself every 20 seconds for 45 iterations (unless broken first). Spell cast cancelled/chant ends if caster casts any other spell. Target and Range: Group Members (Area of Effect: 50 Units) (Vampire) Can affect caster and group members. Applies Effect(s): (From Power Ranks 0 to 20) *'Duration:' 30 seconds *'Stackability:' **'Stack Category:' DamageModifierBuff **'Stack Rank:' 0 **'Stack Rule:' Greater Than (When stack categories and ranks are equal, then the most recently cast spell will only succeed if its spell power is greater than the existing spell's power). * Damage Dealt: + 10% to 30% (from power rank 0 to 20) * Dispel Tags: Buff, Chant, Effect -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Dread Gaze "Single Target Attack Speed Debuff" Requires Bloodcraft Skill (60) Granted: Level 20 Power Rank: 0 ( Untrained) Teachers: Drannok Lord (20) Focus Skill: Bloodcraft Flagged As: Spell (Cancels effects which are cancelled by Spellcasting). Mana Cost: 31 to 71 (at power ranks 0 to 40) Casting Time: 0.1 seconds Recycle Time: 30.0 seconds Generates Hate: Moderate Power User Requirements: Player must not be moving when he activates this power. Mode Required: Either Combat or Non-Combat Mode Requires Hit Roll: No Target and Range: Monsters or Players (100 Units) Can affect caster and group members. Applies Effect(s): *'Duration:' 30 to 45 seconds (at power ranks 0 to 20) *'Stackability:' **'Stack Category:' AttackSpeedDeBuff **'Stack Rank:' 0 **'Stack Rule:' Standard (When stack categories and ranks are equal, then the most recently cast spell will only succeed if its spell power is greater than or equal to the existing spell's power). * Delay Between Attacks: + 10% to 30% (from power rank 0 to 40) -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Shadow of Fear "Area of Effect Unholy Resistance Debuff Chant" Requires Bloodcraft Skill (80) Granted: Level 20 Power Rank: 0 (Untrained) Teachers: Drannok Lord (20) Focus Skill: Bloodcraft Flagged As: Spell (Cancels effects which are cancelled by Spellcasting). Mana Cost: 35 to 50 (from rank 1 to 20) Casting Time: 3 Seconds Recycle Time: 0.0 Seconds Generates Hate: Moderate Group Friendly: Yes Mode Required: Either Combat or Non-Combat Mode Requires Hit Roll: No Chant Power: Spell recasts itself every 20 seconds for 12 iterations (unless broken first). Target and Range: Spherical Effect Centered on Caster (30 Units) Applied Effect(s): *'Duration': 20 seconds *'Stackability': **'Stack Category': ResistanceDebuff **'Stack Rank': 0 **'Stack Rule': Standard (When stack categories and ranks are equal, then the most recently cast spell will only succeed if its spell power is greater than or equal to the existing spell's power). *Unholy Resistance: -10 to -30 (from rank 0 to 20)) *Spell cast cancelled/chant ends if caster casts any other spell. Patch History 01/07/2009 *"Shadow of Fear" is now flagged as an UnholyDebuff and will stack with other resistance debuffs not flagged as UnholyDebuff. *"Shadow of Fear" now uses the correct AoE Unholy Debuff power icon and effect icon instead of the AoE Holy Debuff icons.